<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking into Your Horizon by thatoneperson0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468520">Looking into Your Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/pseuds/thatoneperson0000'>thatoneperson0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Makings of a Human [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU so I might change things a bit in the future, Akainu's Backstory, Akainu-centric, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/pseuds/thatoneperson0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> “Sakazuki, listen closely,” Hiroshi said, serious. “Whatever you decide to do when you grow up, dad will support you in. A merchant, a florist, a bartender, hell, even a pirate! But don’t ever be a dog of the marines, you hear?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Sorry dad, </em>he thought, pressing the tip of a pencil against the recruitment form.<em> But this is something I absolutely must do. </em></p><p>— </p><p>Or, an introspective peek into the story of a man who would become Akainu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Makings of a Human [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fool me Once, Shame on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically I wondered how Akainu came to be and this happened. Most of his personality and the events will align with canon, but it's also an AU, so I WILL be changing a few things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Sakazuki! Get over here and help your old man out!” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s eyes peeked over a barrel filled with dried tea leaves, shouting back with, “coming!” He jogged across the wooden deck of the merchant ship he was on, his feet almost slipping on a stray puddle on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He passed around the two pillars containing the sails, heading towards the back of the ship, where his father was. His father, Hiroshi, was moving dozens of barrels inside the door that would lead below the deck, walking up from the gangway. </p><p> </p><p>“Watch over our goods near the gangway,” Hiroshi said, pointing with his nose, as his hands were occupied. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki nodded, walking down into the port. He rubbed small circles on his knife, strapped to his side, and brushed the dust off of his clothes to make sure he looked crisp and clean. </p><p>It was midday now, and the harbor was bustling with the sounds of seagulls and the constant movement of merchants and ships. Sakazuki sat down on the aforementioned barrels, looking around seriously in case there was a robber waiting around the corner to take away their source of income. </p><p> </p><p><em> I can’t let him down now</em>, Sakazuki thought, excited for his first trip out with his father. Usually, he would have to stay back at the island with his grandparents, but he was now old enough to tag along. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be Hiroshi’s kid!” A voice suddenly came from his right, and Sakazuki instantly whirled around with his hand on the handle of his knife, before lowering his hackles when he saw that it was a marine. </p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Sakazuki replied proudly, puffing out his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, since Hiroshi’s not here, can you pass a warning to him from me?” The marine asked, smiling. Sakazuki nodded. “There’s been reports of an increasing amount of pirates around this area, so just be careful of any ships you encounter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha,” Sakazuki replied. The marine nodded, walking away to rejoin the white-and-blue ship anchored towards the far right. Sakazuki fiddled with his hands for a bit, watching the other merchants load their ships. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Hiroshi leaned against the railing, waving a beige hat with the words “justice” emblazoned across the front in his left hand. </p><p> </p><p>“You left your hat,” Hiroshi called out, throwing it at Sakazuki, who caught it deftly with both hands. “After we’re done loading these up, we’ll finally set sail.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki placed his hat on his head, watching the clouds drift softly above his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he shouted back, kicking his legs back and forth. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He felt the ocean’s spray against his face, waving one hand over the railing to capture more of its wet droplets against his pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad, a marine asked for you back at the harbor,” Sakazuki commented, watching the white foam trail behind the wooden vessel. “He said that there’s increasing pirate activity in the North Blue, so we have to be careful.” </p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi paused while he was watering his flowers. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just stay clear of them,” he replied, scratching his beard. “If they steer close to our ship, I will protect you—your dad’s a former marine, after all!” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki, reassured by his words, leaned forward over the railing. </p><p> </p><p>“...Why’d you quit, dad?” He asked after a bit, laying his head on his crossed arms. He smushed his cheeks against his arm, wondering why his dad would ever quit a job that he was so successful in. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a multitude of reasons,” Hiroshi responded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I used to love being part of the marines, so much so that I bought that same ‘justice’ hat that you’re wearing, just to prove my loyalty.” He indicated towards Sakazuki’s direction. </p><p> </p><p>“But I became disillusioned with them after hearing multiple reports about the reach of the  corruption in the ranks,” he continued. “Especially among the higher ups. It was absolutely sickening to see what power does to good people.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki frowned at that, wondering what they did to have his dad so adamant about quitting the marines. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakazuki, listen closely,” Hiroshi said, serious. “Whatever you decide to do when you grow up, dad will support you in. A merchant, a florist, a bartender, hell, even a pirate! But don’t ever be a dog of the marines, you hear?” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki nodded. </p><p> </p><p>He was actually thinking about becoming a merchant, anyways. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On the ship, Sakazuki ran around, assisting in various chores. He sifted through cargo with his dad, chatted with the other crew mates, and wiped down the decks with a mop to keep it free of dust or dirt. He also watered the flower bed his father was so fond of everyday, making sure the pink flowers would not die on him. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, his father would invite him to the table after dinner, teaching him what spades or clubs or whatnot meant and how it was used within the game, as the other crewmates’ rowdy laughter filled the room. </p><p> </p><p>It was quite relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>There weren’t many responsibilities for an eleven-year-old kid on summer break, so he had a ton of free time on his hands. That time, he spent cloud-watching, imitating the adults’ knife training, or making conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly, a week went by. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“A ship!” Sakazuki yelled, pointing towards the horizon. Hiroshi, plus a few of the others onboard walked starboard, peering in the same direction. </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, the shape of a ship could clearly be seen, three white sails flapping slowly in the breeze. The sun glinted against the dark paint of the cannons on the side, but the most notable feature was the black skull-crossed flag hanging from the main mast. </p><p> </p><p>“Pirates,” Hiroshi whispered, before pointing at the ropes strapped to the side of their ship and the helm. “We’re taking the longer route around!” </p><p> </p><p>The other crew members got to work, multiple hands tugging on rough rope. Hiroshi went up to the helm, grabbing the wheel and turning it to the right. Sakazuki ran below deck, watching the pirate ship behind the safety of the portholes.</p><p> </p><p>The vague figure soon became a detailed portrait, the lines of rope along the sides jangling in the wind, the bodies of pirates running around on the main deck. </p><p> </p><p><em> They’re getting closer! </em>Was Sakazuki’s alarming realization, and he scrambled backwards from the chair he was on, readying himself to warn his father. His heart stuttered in a panicked tempo, threatening to burst out of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If they steer close to our ship, I will protect you—your dad’s a former marine, after all!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, even with that thought, Sakazuki couldn’t help but feel a dark sense of foreboding in his guts. He shifted his hat on his head, tightening the belt over his olive shorts. The pirate ship was even closer now, the scratches on its hull stark against the pale wood. </p><p> </p><p>Then, a deafening explosion from his side. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki stumbled, falling onto the floor ungracefully as a loud ringing sound filled his head, the wood splintering under his hands, forming shallow fissures that threatened to collapse at any second. His heart thundered loudly beneath the sharp ringing in his ears, and he coughed, pushing up with both arms. </p><p> </p><p>Through blurry eyes, he saw that a hole had been dug straight through the flimsy walls, only a few inches away from where he’d just been hiding. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki gulped, slowly getting to his bruised knees, before standing up unsteadily. He grasped his knife tightly with two hands as he regained bearing, feeling as if there was cotton stuffed inside his ears. </p><p> </p><p>He saw a pair of black boots run to the door he was in front of through the hole, the doorknob moving. Sakazuki flinched, before regaining feeling in his legs. He turned around and began bolting down the hallway to the stairway that led downstairs. He heard the door fling open with a <em> crash </em>, prompting him to push more strength into his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakazuki!” His father shouted. Sakazuki stopped suddenly, turning around to see his father holding a bright red fruit, decorated with little swirls on the side. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki ran towards Hiroshi, feeling an immense relief at seeing a familiar face. Hiroshi suddenly grasped his shoulder with a tight grip, almost painfully so, and Sakazuki winced at the intense look on Hiroshi’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Take this devil fruit,” Hiroshi explained, shoving the red item into his hands. Sakazuki stared down, before looking up fearfully. “And hide yourself. If the pirates get past the main deck, then assume that I am dead, and eat the magu-magu fruit to protect yourself.” </p><p>Sakazuki trembled, his right hand clenched tightly against the squishiness of the fruit. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to die though, right?” he replied, biting down on his lip and looking up hopefully at Hiroshi, who only gave a sad smile back.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a warm body enveloped him, a wet warmth staining Sakazuki’s red shirt. Suddenly, there was a tight feeling in his throat, and he hugged his father back. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Sakazuki,” Hiroshi said, tears trailing down his dust-stained face, leaving behind a clear line from his eyes to his chin. Sakazuki memorized his face, eyes roving over every detail in that very moment. The shape of his nose, the wetness in his eyes, the split ends on his hair—  </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you grow up to be more successful than your failure of a father, and live on! Live a fulfilling life for your mother and I, and don’t be afraid to try out new things alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Hiroshi choked on his words, adam's apple bobbing. </p><p> </p><p>“Find a nice girl, settle down, get married, live freely! Follow your dreams—don’t forget who you are, who you want to be. And remember, I will <em> always </em> love you, no matter what. <em> Always </em>.” The last word was uttered with a ferocity nothing could compare to, and Sakazuki felt himself tearing up involuntarily. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that! Come back to me, okay? Don’t leave me alone,” he cried, tugging on his sleeves. Hiroshi hugged him once more, before whirling around and running out, a dagger in his fists. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too!” Sakazuki yelled back to Hiroshi over the sounds of fighting outside the door, before dashing away towards the guest bedroom on the bottom deck. He didn’t know if Hiroshi heard him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakazuki held a breath, swaddled in clothes of various sizes and colors. He’d wrapped himself in layers upon layers of clothes in the closet of the guest bedroom, his knife clenched inside his right hand. </p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating furiously in his chest, as if it was knocking against his chest, wanting an out. His left hand was closed over his mouth, hot tears spilling from wet eyes to dry knuckles, and he swallowed another sob. </p><p> </p><p>His ears were still ringing, his knees still bruised, and his chest hurt with an unbearable pain. The magu-magu fruit was between his red-and-white shoes, and he curled his body protectively around it. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s fine, father said it’ll be alright, </em> he thought, breathing as silently as possible without restricting airflow. <em> The pirates will regret messing with father, it’s going to be fine.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He waited. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He waited.</p><p> </p><p>It was pitch black. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He waited more. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of scuffling were slowly stopping. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Then, voices down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’d that bastard hide the fruit anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>Unfamiliar voices. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s heart jumped into his throat, feeling as if somebody had doused him with a bucket of cold water. There was a tight feeling suddenly in his throat, his dried eyes regaining its wetness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And remember, I will always love you, no matter what. Always.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He bit back another sob, groping around for the fruit, before grasping it and chewing on it without hesitation. Then, he choked. </p><p> </p><p>It was the most disgusting tasting fruit he’d ever eaten, and that included the one time he’d accidentally eaten a rotten apple, resulting in a week’s worth of bedrest for food poisoning. He almost retched, feeling his throat convulse in reaction.</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to eat the entire fruit. </p><p> </p><p>A warm sensation went down his jugular, flaring out into the extremities of his body, filling him with a pleasant feeling—as if he’d drunk hot cider on a cold day. Then, a burning pain, a sudden <em> heat </em> , so <em> hot—  </em></p><p> </p><p>—he was burning. Burning from the inside out, sweat beading his forehead and entire body, and he was on <em> fire—  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Lookie here, a lil’ kid, by himself,” a face appeared in front of him, a sneer stretched across his face. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s horrified gaze fell upon the pirates standing in front of him, the clothes pushed to the side uselessly. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Found this kid cap’n!” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki was thrown onto the floor, a pair of boots directly in front of his face. He winced when his bruised knees hit the ground, and he instinctively reached out for his knife before remembering that it was confiscated. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a harsh kick smashed into his chest, and suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. His lungs weren’t working, he saw his limbs convulse, his arms and legs arching with the rest of his body— </p><p> </p><p>—then, an explosive pain, white-hot and coursing like fire pressed against a wound, like the bite of a fire ant, magnified a thousand times. Black spots in his hazy vision, dancing around in a mocking display of weakness.  </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki felt his breakfast travel back up his throat, chunks of bread falling to the floor along with green spew, the smell of it causing his throat to convulse again. His eyes teared up involuntarily, and he curled up in a fetal position, clenching his teeth so tightly it felt like it would crack at any second. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at that! Just one kick, and he’s already cryin’,” the captain’s voice mocked, laughing. Around him, the other crew mates threw jeers and taunts at Sakazuki, who blocked out the sounds of their voices. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Somebody….help me…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He prayed and prayed and prayed— </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>—nobody came. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Where is the location of the magu-magu fruit,” a burly man demanded, a bandana shadowing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki blinked as his surroundings came into his awareness, the black spots ever present in his vision. He was so hungry, his throat parched to the point where he couldn’t swallow without it being painful. The cuts and bruises on his skin throbbed with a painful thrum, yet, he was used to it at this point. </p><p> </p><p>The seastone cuffs clinked behind him, and he leaned against the cool wood of the ship. It was a pity they used seastone cuffs, even though he’d never revealed his fruit. Well, it’s not as if he knew how to use it in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s gone,” he rasped again. </p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes narrowed, and a vein bulged from his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Where. Is. The. Fruit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gone,” Sakazuki repeated. He was so hungry. Oh, how he’d taken things for granted back on his island. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he was going to die as soon as they found out he had eaten the fruit, but in his darkest moments, he’d almost begged to die. Everything hurt—he couldn’t move without a flash of burning pain throughout every inch of his body, and they only gave enough food and water to keep him alive. </p><p> </p><p>It was barely food, too. </p><p> </p><p>A kick at his side, and he coughed, blood littering the floor in little droplets. Then another, and another, and another— </p><p> </p><p>—the same thing, every day. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why did they want the fruit anyway? </em>He often wondered. The moon outside never answered back, its rays shining through the tiny window, shaping a bright circle on the dark floor. </p><p> </p><p><em> I miss you, dad. I want to see you </em>.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A slow cut down his side, causing crimson bulbs to creep out and trail down pale skin. A scream tore out of his mouth, hands trembling, trying to grasp onto <em> anything </em> . It <em> hurt—  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just let me die.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Our captain’s been chasing this fruit for years, kid. If you just tell us, we’ll let you go, just tell us—” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just let me die.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His finger cracked, and a shriek of pain filled the air. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just let me die, let me die, let me die—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—And yet, another voice inside his mind whispered traitorously,  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Live on. Live a fulfilling life for your mother and I.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ship was filled with the sounds of pirates’ yells and shouts, the thumping of feet felt through the thin wooden floors underneath Sakazuki. He didn’t even turn his head to check out the noise, keeping his eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>He hated being awake. It was exhausting, feeling the constant drain on his energy and the constant sting of cuts and bruises. His stomach rumbled once again, but he couldn’t move to grab the breakfast that had slid inside his cell just a few hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>He was tired. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to fall back asleep, to that blissful darkness. </p><p> </p><p>The cell suddenly slid open, and Sakazuki tensed involuntarily, awaiting the next round of interrogations and abuse. He heard the boots click against the ground; one, two, three, then right by his ear. A shuffling of clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Then, his seastone cuffs fell off, and Sakazuki’s eyes opened. </p><p> </p><p>“Who—” he rasped, eyes attempting to focus in the sudden bright light coming from the door. There was a man in front of him, in a red shirt, opened to reveal his chest. He wore a white sash and trousers, and a black cloak, though it was soaked with blood. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m here to help,” the man said gently, wiping dark brown strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead. </p><p> </p><p>A burst of hope, so bright and brilliant, exploded in his chest, though he squashed that down just as quickly. He couldn’t—he couldn’t dare <em> hope </em>that he was being rescued. </p><p> </p><p>But it <em> hurt </em>, and in the back of his head, he wished that this man was sincere, that he wasn’t just another crew mate he hadn’t seen, falsifying his claims. He couldn’t breathe, the flare of hope burning once more even after he’d shoved it back into the dark corners of his heart, like a bonfire during the night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it, stop hoping, you’ll only be more disappointed after—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up, I have to somehow carry you without jousting your wounds,” the man murmured, hands reaching out to brush lightly against his skin. Sakazuki flinched, curling up further within himself. </p><p> </p><p>“This looks bad,” he continued, fingers hovering over Sakazuki’s neck. “I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s eyes widened, before he felt a sharp pressure and everything went dark. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Muffled sounds. Cotton stuff inside his head. A warm feeling surrounding him. </p><p> </p><p>It was <em> so warm. </em> He hadn’t felt this in such a long time. Something soft was underneath his head, cushioning his aching neck. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like he was surrounded in cotton candy. He never wanted to leave again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Am I dead?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If this was heaven, then he didn’t mind it. Maybe he’ll finally see both his parents again. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he drifted back into unconsciousness. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He cracked open his eyes slowly, the lashes fluttering against his cheeks. He was still swatched in a soft feeling, but now that he was more conscious, he realized it was a blanket. </p><p> </p><p>He stifled his groan as he moved his hands, the cuts scattered all over screeching in pain. Sakazuki relaxed again, though he felt far more awake than before. </p><p> </p><p>He tested out his fingers, one twitch at a time, before slowly moving around his feet as well. His entire body protested against the small movements, but it wasn’t the blinding agony he’d once been constantly bombarded with, back on that pirate ship. </p><p> </p><p>“Awake?” A familiar voice asked, the blurry figure of the man who rescued him slowly coming into focus. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki stared. </p><p> </p><p>Then, a cool glass pressed against his lips, and he opened his mouth instinctively. A cold liquid trickled down into his mouth. Sakazuki would’ve grabbed the glass himself and poured the entire cup down his throat, if he wasn’t so injured. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he greedily swallowed the water, feeling like a desert plant after a long drought. It was all too soon when he finished, licking his lips to collect any droplets left behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Who—” Sakazuki started, his voice cracking. He coughed embarrassingly, before restarting. “Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“People call me Reed,” the man replied, grabbing a bowl from the tray he’d brought in. “You can call me that too.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki nodded, watching Reed place a spoon inside the porridge and bring it to Sakazuki’s face. He opened his mouth slowly, grimacing slightly at the stinging of cuts on his face. At this point, he didn’t care if the bowl was poisoned, so he swallowed the yellow mush down. </p><p> </p><p>It was the best thing he’d tasted since…</p><p> </p><p>...he couldn’t remember how long it’d been, since he’d left his island. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing Sakazuki’s suspicious look, Reed then added, “don’t worry. I’m not going to harm you.” He smiled gently. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a good thing we came at that time. Just one more day, and you would’ve been dead.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For the next month, Sakazuki stayed in the med bay. At first, he’d been dubious about talking to this virtual stranger, no matter how kind or gentle he was, but, over time, he’d gone into more about himself as he got comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Reed, from what Sakazuki had found out, was both the doctor and captain of his crew. <em> That had to be tough, being two important roles within the crew at the same time. </em>He used to manage a shoemaking business, but it had gone bankrupt after competition surged. Then, he’d abandoned it, opting to set sail as a pirate instead, since nothing seemed to be working out for him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re a pirate?!” Sakazuki yelped, raising his arms in a defensive position as he examined Reed’s face and body. He had long brown hair in a ponytail, the bangs framed around his face, which kinda made him look like a girl, in Sakazuki’s opinion.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t exactly...look like a pirate.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yep,” he said, bringing up a peace sign, eyes in half crescents. “Captain of the Reed Pirates.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Y-you named your pirate crew after your name?!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is there something wrong with that?” Reed asked, a dark expression suddenly coming over his face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No,” Sakazuki quickly retracted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This man was nice, Sakazuki thought, frowning mentally. Pirates are like…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> An image of blood stained knives, of jeering laughter, of yellowing teeth and dirty fingernails popped up in his mind. He shuddered, shoving the memories down in the deepest recesses of his mind.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He never wanted to be reminded of that experience.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then, he tilted his head, scrutinizing Reed from top to bottom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was such a stark contrast, though.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In return, Sakazuki had opened up about his father and what he’d been doing on the merchant ship. They were a tea-selling business, in charge of exporting to other islands concentrated in the North Blue. Sometimes, they’d go intersea as well, but only when they could fetch a higher price, in return for the travel fees. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t talk much about the pirate experience, though Reed did not ask. </p><p> </p><p>He was grateful for that. </p><p> </p><p>Reed brought him porridge everyday, at first, before he began to move onto heavier food like mashed potato or pork. It was an arduous process, healing up bit by bit, but soon, Sakazuki was able to walk with a sore body and limp. </p><p> </p><p>He felt bad every time he’d almost crashed onto the deck, grabbing Reed for support, although the man had reassured him that he was okay with that. He didn’t want Sakazuki’s wounds to reopen. </p><p> </p><p>Everyday, Sakazuki would spend hours limping around the main deck. The crew mates’ suspicious eyes would follow him, although they too, soon got used to him. Some even began to tentatively greet him on his daily walks. </p><p> </p><p>He still missed his father. Whenever they’d see a merchant ship on the ocean waves, he’d feel his throat clench painfully, the memory of his father’s face crystal clear in his memories. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed he was still being haunted by the pirates, though they were confirmed dead by Reed. He had nightmares every night about the experience—could feel their hands on his body, digging into his skin and ripping it apart, scarlet spilling from every pore. </p><p> </p><p>But….despite everything, he was getting better. Slowly, the cuts that littered his body were disappearing, with a few of the deep ones leaving behind a white scar. He was learning to stop flinching every time a person walked towards him, however, skin contact was still off-limits. </p><p> </p><p>He was trying <em> so hard </em>. He wanted to be normal again, to regress back before he was afraid of every noise, every step, every creak of a door—he just wanted to be at peace with himself, but it was hard to forget. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t ever forget it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” a voice snapped him out of his depressing thoughts, and Sakazuki looked over his shoulder at Reed. He was holding a mini shovel in his right hand, and an olive fishing hat perched over his head. </p><p> </p><p>“How would you like to help with gardening?” Reed asked. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s eyes widened, gaping. <em> Is he serious? </em>He looked behind him to make sure Reed wasn’t talking to anybody else, before gulping. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Sakazuki answered, nodding eagerly. Anything to distract him out of his thoughts would be great. He was getting bored of only walking around, without any company. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, take this,” Reed replied, shoving the shovel into Sakazuki’s hands. Then, he pointed to the top of the back cabin of the ship, where a few tall plants were growing already. “Go up there, and you should find the gardener, Yori.” </p><p> </p><p>Then, he smirked, reaching out to pat Sakazuki, who flinched hard. He retracted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how much you look at the garden. It’ll do you some good to assist with that—it’ll do us all good, actually, since Yori’s not the best.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakazuki climbed up the stairs, dark eyes peering over at the man hunched over a few tomato plants. There was a patch of vibrant green grass, about half the size of a typical swimming pool, filled with sprawling rows of tomato plants, flowers, and other vegetables. </p><p> </p><p>Pity there was only one apple tree, though. Sakazuki liked taking care of trees more, since he believed they were a better investment than the other crops. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you Yori?” Sakazuki asked, hesitant. This guy was one of the few who had given greetings to him before, but he was still nervous about talking to him face-to-face.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, I am,” the man replied, standing up and turning around. “You’re the urchin that Reed brought back?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Urchin </em>? Sakazuki thought, confused, though he didn’t push it. Instead, he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Not very talkative, are ye?” Yori commented, fingers on his chin as he examined Sakazuki closely. “Not a big deal. Do ye have experience wit’ gardening?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sakazuki replied confidently. “With flowers, and tea shrubs.” </p><p> </p><p>Yori pointed towards the carrots on the right. “Aye, then get ta work over there, lad. I’ll be over there in a bit, don’t mess me field up.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yori was often forgetful, it turns out, so Sakazuki would usually be the one to water the plants and prune them. It was true that Yori wasn’t exactly the best gardener, but he certainly had the best jokes and stories out of everybody on the crew. </p><p> </p><p>It was kind of funny how much Yori remembered about his stories, yet, he was often forgetful in watering the garden. </p><p> </p><p>About once every week, the pirates would hold a celebratory gathering, with drinks and meat abound. Their musician would play the notes of several well-known pirates’ shanties, as the drunken pirates would sing along loudly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Life itself is short, and you never know when you’re going to die,” Reed had reasoned to Sakazuki, gazing at the stars above. The flames flickered in his eyes, bright against the dark backdrop. “That’s why we should celebrate every week of living, so that we don’t take it for granted.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>During these gatherings, Yori would recount the stories of their journeys to Sakazuki, who’d listen closely in awe. Tales of sea king confrontations, to miraculous rescues, to marine skirmishes—he told it all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then I brought ma fist up, and clocked him seven ways to heaven!” Yori would recount, waving his fist around. “Aye, ya should’ve seen the way he’d ran back to his superiors! With his tail between his legs, just like a cowardly dog!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The days passed by peacefully in this way. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Maybe not all pirates are bad, </em>Sakazuki thought, swinging his legs back and forth over the railing. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Saka-chan? I need him to wash his blanket!” Reed’s voice called out. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki exhaled angrily at the nickname.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Urchin, come ‘ere,” Yori called out, motioning Sakazuki towards him. Sakazuki looked up from his crouched position, wiping a dirt stain from his face. Then, he dropped the shovel, brushing the dirt from his hands, before strolling over to the railing. </p><p> </p><p>Yori pointed at the sandy speck in the distance, contrasted against the clumpy clouds behind it. “Tha’s a merchant ship. We’re goin’ ta board it soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sakazuki asked, gazing at the dot. There was a heavy feeling suddenly in his chest, the memories of his father resurfacing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If the pirates get past the main deck, then assume that I am dead, and eat the magu-magu fruit to protect yourself.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Yori repeated, before laughing. “‘Cause we’re pirates! We have ta get our money from somewhere!” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki frowned internally, heavily disapproving. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to kill them right?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Depends on what Reed says,” Yori replied dismissively. “We usually apprehend ‘em, but if they resist, then—” He made a swiping motion over his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki let out a relieved sigh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least it’s not straight up murder.   </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“START BOARDING, CREW!” Reed’s booming voice rang out. Around him the pirates began throwing ropes with attached hooks across the gap between the two ships. On the other side, the merchants were readying their pistols and daggers, aiming at the pirates. </p><p> </p><p>A few cannonballs were fired, breaking off parts of the merchant ship, as others missed completely. </p><p> </p><p>“This is your first raid, so just copy us!” Reed stated, looking over his shoulder at Sakazuki’s trembling figure. Sweat was beading his forehead, and he couldn’t stop hearing different pirates’ voices from his head. </p><p> </p><p>But, he snapped back to focus, nodding at Reed’s words in acknowledgement. </p><p> </p><p>Reed grasped the rope in his hands, before using it to swing down onto the other deck, zipping past lead bullets along the way. Sakazuki couldn’t help but feel his anxiety rise everytime one went near his body, and he too, grasped a rope nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, jump!” Yori yelled, grabbing him and pushing forward. There was the sensation of rushing wind flying into his face, though they landed on solid ground soon enough. Sakazuki felt himself stumble slightly when Yori let go of him, his hands clasped around his knife. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to do anything; the merchants had already given up, huddling in a group near the ship’s helm at the front. They held their hands up, their weapons dropped on the ground as a few of the pirates kept watch for any sudden movements, guns pointed at them. </p><p> </p><p>The fear in their eyes looked like the fear in Hiroshi’s eyes. Sakazuki suddenly felt like throwing up, looking down at his knife. </p><p> </p><p>“Take us to yer valuables,” Yori said, indicating with his head at the group. “One person only.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki scrambled away from the port side of the ship when he realized there were two corpses behind him. He swallowed down the rising puke, not wanting to throw up in front of these strangers. </p><p> </p><p>Then, there was a sudden flurry of movement—a glint of a pistol, the sound of a cocked gun, a trigger being pulled— </p><p> </p><p>—Sakazuki turned around, noticing quickly that one of the “corpses” had stood up, a loaded gun pointed at Sakazuki. Then, in slow motion, a finger finished its descend on the trigger, and a bullet came out, swirling rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as the bullet penetrated his chest slowly, and yet—there was no pain. His eyes widened at the sight of fiery, molten liquid, flowing slowly out of his chest before reforming back together, as if he had no injury in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>There was a taste of ash in his mouth, and he coughed, his hands feeling around his chest just to make sure it happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Kill him!” Reed suddenly called out, breaking Sakazuki’s trance. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki hesitated, seeing the terrified expression on the other man’s face. As if on instinct, he felt a tug at his arms, and he grasped that thread, a burning feeling emerging in his hands as magma formed over it.  </p><p> </p><p>Then, he punched the other man’s face.</p><p> </p><p>A wild, unrestrained howling filled the air with a horrifying sound. Sakazuki stepped back, his face betraying his shock and horror. He’d felt the man’s face collapse under the heat of his magma, the sinews and bones and skin liquifying and seeping into his throat and onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What have I done—   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took another step back.</p><p> </p><p>The screaming died down to a faint gurgling, until it soon went silent. His skin prickled with the horrified stares of both pirates and merchants alike.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki looked to the side to see Reed proudly nodding back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he vomited. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next few moments were a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. Sakazuki found himself moving through the motions, like a robot, unable to process what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>He <em> killed </em>a person. </p><p> </p><p>He’d melted the man’s face right off—had felt it—leaving behind a melting corpse. The magma had covered his body, but if he’d seen the raw structure of his head… </p><p> </p><p>...He was glad he didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>The terrified expressions of the pirates hurt him the most—he’d spent the last few weeks on their ship, shared stories with them, opened up to them, and now, they were going to see him as a monster.  </p><p> </p><p>And he was— </p><p> </p><p>—he was a <em> monster </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Sakazuki flinched so violently that the same hand flew off. “Sakazuki.” </p><p> </p><p>It was Reed. Sakazuki looked down, afraid to meet the pirate captain’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you ashamed of?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki paused. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Reed’s eyes, which were filled with warmth, and...pride? </p><p> </p><p>“I killed him,” he whispered, hands tightly clamped on his knife. “His face—his face—I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be ashamed of your actions,” Reed reassured, wiping the blood off his sword. “It’s kill or be killed. He aimed at your chest, and you only retaliated in turn. Self-defense.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh </em>. Oh yeah, he would’ve died. </p><p> </p><p>“You would’ve died if you hadn’t acquired a logia devil fruit,” Reed continued, a glint in his eye. “It’s a good thing you had it, otherwise, your corpse would be laying on that ship.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Thanks,” Sakazuki mumbled, hands loosening. It only eased the tight knot in his chest just the slightest. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Captain’s gone off to talk to someone,” the pirate said, pointing towards the other side of town. “Dunno who, but he’s not here.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki nodded, walking next to the pirate. Yori had refused to look him in the eye after the battle, replying with curt words everytime Sakazuki had spoken to him. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt. It hurt to see the once-friendly expressions turn to those of caution. Hurt that the only pirate who cared about him was now Reed, but…</p><p> </p><p>...At least there was still one person. He held onto that thought desperately, closing himself off from the rest of the crew slowly. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Look, your first bounty!” Reed blurted out, shoving a wanted poster into Sakazuki’s face. He pulled back instinctively, grasping the sepia paper. </p><p> </p><p>It was a blurry photo of him tossing a magma fist at a marine from the back, his face shadowed by his hat. This was taken a few days after the merchant incident, when they’d been attacked by a marine ship, it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>Reed was in the background, his canines sticking out in a grin, sword raised and about to go down on another helpless soul. Underneath the photo, it read: “Dead or alive; Saka; 15,000,000 bellies.” </p><p> </p><p>“‘Saka’,” Sakazuki commented, grimacing at the name on the poster. He wasn’t even recognizable just from his blurry picture and misspelled name. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“We still have to prune the tree,” Sakazuki commented as he watered the flowers with a watering can. </p><p> </p><p>No reply. Yori continued to water the carrots silently. Sakazuki sighed internally, touching the wet petals of the flowers with one finger. </p><p> </p><p><em> I might as well talk to the flowers, </em>he thought grumpily, flicking the leaves. At least they listened. </p><p> </p><p>Reed was out in town, <em> again </em>, so Sakazuki couldn’t bother him today. It was probably the third time in a row that he’d gone out all day, so Sakazuki dedicated all his time to gardening or testing out his newfound powers, since he had nobody else to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you today?” Sakazuki asked the hydrangea. The purple flower shivered in the wind, lightly brushing against his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic! Thank you for asking!” he replied in a higher pitched voice to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! I’m also having a great time!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, tell me about it!” </p><p> </p><p>The loneliness was really getting to him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He threw a magma fist over the rails, watching as it fell into the ocean and fizzled, creating steam. He made sure not to make his magma drop onto the wood again, as the first two times had set the wood on fire. Yori was not happy about it. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki concentrated, closing his eyes as he felt warmth curl in his chest and towards the direction of his feet. It heated up quickly, a bit of fire catching on his shoes, before he stamped it out again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just stick with fists for now,” Sakazuki muttered to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He felt eyes on himself, and looked over the railing. Reed was on the main deck, giving him a small wave when he noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki waved back, a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Wake up,” a voice roused Sakazuki from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, feeling drowsy as he pushed himself halfway up.</p><p> </p><p>“Reed?” Sakazuki asked, yawning. “I’m awake.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Reed replied, nodding. “Put on your clothes, and meet me out on the main deck.” Then, he walked away from the side of Sakazuki’s bed, closing the bedroom door once he exited.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Sakazuki did as told, before walking out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What’s going on?  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Reed motioned for Sakazuki to follow him into town, and he obeyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Sakazuki asked, yawning again. “We could go in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to head out tomorrow,” Reed replied, taking out a burlap sack. “First, we need to get some of the surrounding herbs here for medicine, and you’re my helping hand.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki grumbled. “Couldn’t you get Yori or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“As if he’d actually help,” Reed scoffed, leading them to the forest at the back of the town. They climbed up for a bit, with Sakazuki continuously complaining in his head along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Reed suddenly turned, as if he was following a predetermined path. Sakazuki narrowed his eyes, though he let it slide. He was too tired for this; he just wanted to go back and sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a white building suddenly showed up, looming behind the shadows of the trees. It was in a square shape, about two stories high, with a few windows glowing yellow on the bottom floor. There was a metal double-door in the front, along with a man in a white lab coat standing in front of it. </p><p> </p><p>A sign above the doors read: “Sigfly’s Laboratory.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why’s there a lab in the middle of the woods?” Sakazuki asked, squinting. Reed paused, stopping in front of the laboratory. The man, looking about fifty, noticed Reed and Sakazuki, and he shifted his round glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re finally here.” </p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em>Sakazuki thought, before he heard the clink of cuffs and felt it surround his hands. He felt weak suddenly, the seastone sapping all his energy out from his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Reed?” He gasped out, making eye contact with said person. Reed crouched down to his face level with a poker face, before he smirked, a condescending expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to your new home,” he started, tone gleeful. </p><p> </p><p>Then realization set in.<em> He betrayed me!   </em></p><p> </p><p>“BASTARD!” Sakazuki screamed, sinking to his knees. “YOU—MOTHERFUCKER! I TRUSTED YOU!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I knew you had a devil fruit from the moment I saw your seastone cuffs,” Reed continued, placing a hand on his hip. “It’s hard to find a logia in the four seas nowadays, nonetheless a child who didn’t know how to utilise their powers well. That makes an easy catch, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YOU!” </p><p> </p><p>“You were so easy to mold. Your experiences must’ve been traumatic back at the other pirates’ ship, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“I LOOKED UP TO YOU, YOU FUCKING SNAKE!” Sakazuki shouted, reaching around for his knife. When his hand met thin air, he put all his energy into his legs, rushing up to kick Reed with all he had. </p><p> </p><p>Reed pushed his kick away, shoving his face onto the ground. One knee dug into his back, keeping him in place. Sakazuki gasped against the dirt, grinding his teeth in an intense fury. He was shaking from anger, kicking out his legs in an attempt to hit Reed.</p><p> </p><p>“YOUR BUSINESS DESERVED TO GO BACKRUPT! FUCK—” </p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised at how quickly you got comfortable with us, especially Yori. Too bad he despises devil fruit users.”  </p><p> </p><p>He was so <em> helpless </em>. He couldn’t move, couldn’t even hit back at Reed—he was just like a prisoner awaiting their execution. </p><p> </p><p>“I HOPE YOU DIE!” Sakazuki roared, unwillingly tearing up from frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“You can take him now,” Reed called out to the other man as he knotted a rope around Sakazuki’s legs and arms. Then, he looked down at the body beneath him. “I genuinely liked you, Saka-chan, but money’s money, you know? No hard feelings alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki howled the entire way as he was dragged in, hurling insult after insult at Reed. It was only when the metal doors closed behind him that he realized he was crying. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All pirates are evil!  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was led down a staircase under a trapdoor by a pair of burly guards in white armor. There was a hallway to the right, connecting to a multitude of rooms on the side, like a hotel hallway.</p><p> </p><p>In the white centerspace they were in currently, the guards untied the bristly rope. Sakazuki kicked out at the guard, who did not change his expression in the slightest. Then, they cuffed him to a heavy ball and chain, and loosened the seastone cuffs on his hands so that he could at least move his arms slightly. </p><p> </p><p>The labcoat man took out a key, unlocking one of the rooms labeled “L-1”, before the guards led him inside, locking the door after him. </p><p> </p><p>It was a light blue room, with clouds paintings covering the walls. There were two beds with white sheets covering them, a white cabinet between them. Several dull, plastic hooks were located above the beds.</p><p> </p><p>The most eye-striking part of the room was the bright yellow boy sitting on one of the beds, peering curiously with drooping eyes at Sakazuki. He wore a wide-brimmed, fluffy yellow-striped hat, along with a faded yellow tank-top and gray shorts. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ooo </em> , a newcomer,” the boy commented, dragging out the first and last syllables. “How’d you get he <em> re? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki quickly wiped his tears from his face, smearing the dirt on his cheek across his nose. He noticed the filthy state of his jacket, unpatched since his time on Hiroshi’s ship. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s it to you,” Sakazuki replied bluntly, sitting on top of the other bed. He didn’t care that the once pristine bedsheets now had dirt on it—it wasn’t his, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to punch something, anything. He thought up a thousand scenarios of Reed being burned (by <em> his </em>magma), stabbed, shot, thrown, run through—just dying a painful death. Sakazuki gritted his teeth angrily, clutching at his shorts.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a devil fruit too<em> oo </em>?” </p><p> </p><p><em> He looks like a monkey </em>, Sakazuki couldn’t help but think. </p><p> </p><p>“Why, do you?” He snapped back, slamming his fist into the cabinet. He was furious, but somewhere inside his heart, he was incredibly hurt by the betrayal. He’d trusted and friended and opened himself up to them, especially Reed, but— </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —it would seem that there is no such thing as a “good” pirate, after all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ne, cool down a bit,” the boy continued. “Don’t be so ang<em> ry </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up already—” Sakazuki paused. </p><p> </p><p>“Borsa<em> lino </em>.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Borsalino!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> A hooded man held out a dagger, the moonlight glinting off its silver edge. He lowered the blade slowly down to Sakazuki’s skin, dragging it slowly down his forearm.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki was frozen, even though there were no shackles or cuffs holding him back. He could only watch, as again and again, the man sliced deeply into his skin, drawing out crimson drops.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He attempted to move his arm, but it was immobile, no matter how hard he pushed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was all alone, helpless. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man stood up, taking off his hood to reveal Hiroshi, looking the same since the day he’d died, dust and split ends and all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You were so easy to mold. Your experiences must’ve been traumatic back at the other pirates’ ship, huh?” Reed’s voice came out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He woke up, sweat coating his face and gasping for air. His teeth were chattering in the same way his body trembled, the nightmare still crystal clear on his mind. His chest heaved in its need for air, and he looked down at his clenched fists on the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Then, slowly but surely, he got his breathing and trembling under control. This was fine. It was all a nightmare, nothing he’d never faced before. He was <em> fine </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“O<em> hh </em>? You’re awake,” Borsalino drawled as he put on his striped hat over his messy bed hair. The tiny, circle window near the ceiling casted dappled sunlight into the room, filling it with a warm glow.</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki grimaced, realizing that Borsalino probably saw him shaken up. Thankfully, he didn’t mention it at all, opting to just inspect Sakazuki’s face curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sakazuki growled. </p><p> </p><p>“You never told me if you had a devil fruit, n<em> e </em> ?” Borsalino commented, a lighthearted expression on his face. It only served to make Sakazuki angrier. “ <em> I </em> ate the pika-pika fruit, now you answer.” </p><p> </p><p>That made Sakazuki pause. Then, he looked at the seastone cuffs on Borsalino’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Light?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ye<em> ah </em>, now you go.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki stared at him suspiciously. “Magu-magu fruit.” </p><p> </p><p>“E<em> eh </em> ? Soooo you can turn to magm <em> aa </em>?” Borsalino asked, interested. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Sakazuki snapped, fists clenching tighter on his bedsheet. “Now why do you want to know so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Borsalino smiled cheekily. “It’s j<em> -ust </em> been a looong time since I’ve had a roommate.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki huffed, turning away from the <em> monkey </em>. </p><p><br/>
“Just tell me where I am, and what they do here.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never watched One Piece: Film Z, but I am adding Zephyr into this story. All information I got from him is from the One Piece Wiki, so heads up, my characterization of him might not even be close to the film’s version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>From what Borsalino told him, the lab was headed by a man called Dr. Sigfly who seemed to be researching devil fruits. When asked why, Borsalino just replied with, “<em> I </em> don’t know, they just experiment on yo- <em> ou </em>”. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What kind of experiments?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Unpleasant ones,” he’d responded, rubbing his chin. “Soooometimes they hurt, sometimes they’re ok. Depends.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I asked what kinds.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ooooh. Well, there’s those needle ones that hurt a lot, the ones where they watch us fight, and sometimes they give us weeeirdd pills,” Borsalino replied, nonchalant. “Ne, it’s not thaaaat bad here~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not that bad?!” Sakazuki exploded, thrusting out his arms. “You’re being experimented on! You don’t want to find a way out?!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Suuure I would,” Borsalino said, tilting his head back and forth. “It’s just such a pain, ne?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Borsalino was the most irritating, facetious <em> kid </em>that Sakazuki had ever met. And that even included—</p><p> </p><p>—nevermind.</p><p> </p><p>He was constantly getting on Sakazuki’s nerves with the perpetually light-hearted demeanor, even through Sakazuki’s attempts to wheedle information about the labs and the guards, and would constantly poke fun at him. </p><p> </p><p>When asked about why he was in the lab, Borsalino had replied with, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ohh? I was gonna join the marines, and I got lost. Buuut this nice guy told me he could give me directions to the nearest marine base, and next thing I know, I’m here. What about youuu, Saka-kun?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki froze.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re not friends,” he snapped back. “Don’t call me that.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Borsalino just gave a small smile in response, tilting his head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Sakazuki was hauled off by the guards to get cleaned up, to which he was blasted with cold hoses and then dried with an enormous fan. During the entire duration of his freezing shower, he’d mutter curses from between chattering teeth. </p><p> </p><p>At least he was clean though. </p><p> </p><p>Then, they’d taken him to what looked like an operating table, strapping him down with leather straps. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Sakazuki yelled, attempting to swat away the guard’s hands. The man continued anyway, seemingly unaffected. As always. </p><p> </p><p>A mounting feeling of anxiety rose within him, and he wrenched on the cold straps. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are they going to do?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hard leather bit into his wrists, and he flinched when he saw Dr. Sigly—the glasses man from <em> that </em>night—come up with a needle. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Sakazuki said, struggling when the man came closer. “STOP! The fuck is this even for?!” He bit down on his lower lip, feeling the tip of the needle sink in coldly, a rush of pain zipping through his nerves. It wasn’t bad, necessarily, but the sight of the thin steel always gave him nerve wracking shivers. </p><p> </p><p>“...And finished,” Dr. Sigfly chortled, taking out the needle, now filled with blood. “Take him to the observatory now.” </p><p> </p><p>“The what?!” Sakazuki protested, struggling even as the guards took him out. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be <em> free </em>—that’s all he’d ever wanted. Looking back at his experiences, despite the constant thoughts of wanting to hunt down pirates and joining the marines now, he— </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Follow your dreams—don’t forget who you are, who you want to be.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ohh? I was gonna join the marines, and I got lost. Buuut this nice guy told me he could give me directions to the nearest marine base, and next thing I know, I’m here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—he’d just wanted to make his own decisions. </p><p> </p><p><em> But…in order to carry out absolute justice in this world, </em> Sakazuki thought, gaze hardening. <em> Then I will do anything. Even if that means becoming a dog of the marines. </em></p><p> </p><p>Even if it meant sacrificing his freedom. </p><p> </p><p>When Borsalino and him break out, he’d need to find the nearest marine base and sign up. His father had warned about corruption, but facts were, the marines were the best organization to hunt down and capture malicious pirates. </p><p> </p><p>On second thought, maybe Borsalino didn’t <em> have </em>to come along. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakazuki was dragged into a wide chamber, the walls all around coated with a thin seastone cover. On the top right, there were windows that looked spotted, perhaps made of the same material as the wall’s coating. </p><p> </p><p>The guards took him to the center, unlocking his seastone cuffs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad mistake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The seastone coating was negligent, serving only to weaken him slightly as he rushed forward with fists made of magma. </p><p> </p><p>“Meteor shower!” Sakazuki yelled, pulling his hand back and striking multiple times. The guard suddenly pulled the shield out from behind his back, covering himself, though Sakazuki was relentless in his attacks. </p><p> </p><p>The guard was pushed back a couple inches, before he pulled out a pistol, shooting Sakazuki’s shoulder quickly without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p><em> Damn it! </em> Sakazuki thought as he dropped, clutching his bleeding shoulder tightly. He grimaced at the flaring pain, shuddering as his skin came into contact with the seastone coating. <em> The bullet was also seastone. Where were they getting all this seastone anyway?  </em></p><p> </p><p>The guard looked up at the window, as if asking for confirmation, to which Dr. Sigfly nodded back. He walked out the door later, the lock clinking behind him only moments later. </p><p> </p><p>The floor was cold. The eyes of the researchers above him were cold. The bullet that’d sunk deep into his aching shoulder was cold—everything was cold.  </p><p> </p><p>He shuddered once more.</p><p> </p><p>The door on the other side opened, another guard leading a preppy Borsalino in. He gave Sakazuki a wave, shouting, “oohh, looks like we’re fighting each other Saka-kun!” </p><p> </p><p><em> Goddamned idiot, </em>Sakazuki couldn’t help but think. He pulled himself up slowly, feeling the ache in his shoulder increase with every slight movement. </p><p> </p><p>Great. And now he had to fight Borsalino—Borsalino, who’d simply stood there as the guards removed his seastone cuffs. Not even resisting. <em> How complacent was he?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“We will begin in 3…” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“2…”</p><p> </p><p>Borsalino shuffled his feet, a yellow light beginning to form. </p><p> </p><p>A loud <em> CRASH </em>interrupted their session, dust and debris flying all over the chamber as Sakazuki ducked down. There was now a massive hole in the wall, a dark figure behind all the dust floating around. He coughed, pushing on a burning feeling to have magma form once more on his fists. </p><p> </p><p>Then, a man walked out. </p><p> </p><p><em> The marines, </em>Sakazuki could only numbly think, dumbfounded. The man wore a large, white coat, emblazoned with the words “Justice” down the middle. Black hair, scar under left eye, black suit—he looked wild. Unrestrained. </p><p> </p><p>Also, slightly like a monkey. Similar to Borsalino. </p><p> </p><p>“Bwahaha! What’s going on here?!” The man laughed, seemingly uncaring of the general atmosphere as he waved away the dust. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki stared, mystified by his actions. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he snapped out of his shocked state. “Borsalino! Move!” Borsalino smiled cheekily, the light disappearing from his leg. He launched himself forward, towards the hole, at the same time Sakazuki had rushed up too. </p><p> </p><p>“Garp! This was supposed to be a stealthy operation!” Another man angrily exclaimed, stomping his way inside and slamming a fist down on the other’s head. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no, </em> Sakazuki thought as he realized both men were blocking the exit. Suddenly, two black fists grabbed both Sakazuki and Borsalino by the waist, flipping them forward and stopping them just under the arms of the so-called “Garp”. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this? Two brats suddenly came flying out!” Garp laughed, crushing Sakazuki’s windpipe with his tight hold. He weakly hit Garp’s arm, the effects of the seastone still apparent. </p><p> </p><p>“Ne<em> ee </em>, are you here to rescue us?” Borsalino asked, relaxing in Garp’s hold. He looked content just staying there, like a monkey hanging off a tree branch. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes we are!” The other man replied, cracking his fists. “The other marines should be apprehending Dr. Sigfly right now. Garp, let’s hurry and get a move on!” </p><p> </p><p>“Have faith in your subordinates, Sengoku!” Garp said, grinning widely. </p><p> </p><p>“I DO HAVE FAITH!” Sengoku yelled indignantly. “JUST NOT IN YOU!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bwahaha! Don’t worry so much!” </p><p> </p><p>Sengoku let out a noise like that of a train’s whistle, while Garp started moving with both kids in his hands towards the right door. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the marines right?” Sakazuki asked Sengoku, pointing at Garp’s jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Borsalino snickered. “Ne, you didn’t see their hats Saka-kun?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just making sure, idiot!” Sakazuki yelled back, a vein popping out from his forehead. Suddenly, his wound was jousled, and he gripped his shoulder harder, crimson bleeding into a wine-red sleeve. Sengoku’s eyes sharpened at that movement, lips pressed in a hard line. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are,” he replied. “I assume you two weren’t here of your own volition, correct?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” “Nope!” Both Borsalino and Sakazuki had replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Zephyr, get the kids out safely!” Sengoku ordered the marine next to him, the man somehow making Garp and Sengoku look small, despite their already hulking figures. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded in acknowledgement as Garp just dropped both Sakazuki and Borsalino. They landed deftly on their feets, to which Sakazuki snapped, “don’t touch me again!” Garp picked his nose in response.</p><p> </p><p>Zephyr, a purple-haired marine wearing a white V-neck with “Marine” adorning the front of it, along with blue trousers and a white sash, motioned gently for the both of them to go with him out the crack in the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Sakazuki asked, making sure to put Borsalino between him and Zephyr. He was still quite apprehensive about the strangers, but since they were marines, he was sure they weren’t here with malicious intentions. </p><p> </p><p>However...he still couldn’t take his chances. Not again. </p><p> </p><p>“To the ship we came in,” Zephyr replied, pointing to the white speck floating on the docks in the distance. Since they were high up in the mountain, they could see the rest of the town from their bird’s view, the branches and leaves of the trees surrounding the laboratory obscuring their field of vision just the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>“Ehh? Then why should we go with you~” Borsalino pointed out, a flippant smile on his face. He brushed off a leaf that had fallen on his hat.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t really matter where you two go, but Sengoku told me to get you kids out safely,” Zephyr replied, nonplussed. “And currently, that’s our ship. Nobody’s allowed on or off without an ID, there’s countless safety measures, and…” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m betting you two should eat something, too. You’re not fighting anybody off with those skinny things you call arms.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki glared at him, slightly affronted—it hadn’t been <em> that </em>long since he’d been a pirate. He was sure he still had a bit of muscle left in him. “You’re talking about Borsalino right?” </p><p> </p><p>“The both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Borsalino shot him an amused smirk, to which Sakazuki replied with a growl of his own. <em> Why the hell did that damn idiot have to come along?  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Bwahahaha! They’re really goin’ at it!” Garp’s booming voice rang out over the din of the dinner table as Sakazuki—and even Borsalino—grabbed as much food as they could, shoving it into their mouths. </p><p> </p><p>“Slow down brats,” a woman with dark blue hair and bangs scolded. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s expected, they were being confined in inhumane conditions,” Sengoku replied, voice visibly disgusted. His feet were propped up on the table, to which the woman with blue bangs swatted them down.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times did I tell you—no boots on the table!” </p><p> </p><p>“My bad, Tsuru-chan,” Sengoku replied, not looking the least apologetic. He put his feet down, though.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ne—I forgot to ask,” Borsalino said, swallowing down another mouthful of rice. “Saka-kun and I want to join the marines.” Sakazuki perked up at the mention of his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Gah, you kids are way too young to enlist in the marines!” Garp exclaimed, giving them a good once-over. “How old are you two anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eleven,”; “Fourteen,” were Sakazuki and Borsalino’s respective replies. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki turned to Borsalino. “You’re older than me?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep~” </p><p> </p><p><em> Couldn’t even tell, </em> was Sakazuki’s ensuing thought, though he looked back at Garp. </p><p> </p><p>“Still too young,” Garp mused, a hand on his chin, before grinning. “You can enlist when you’re eighteen though! What are your parents’ numbers so we can bring you two back?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dead,” both Sakazuki and Borsalino said at the same time, with Sakazuki looking at him in surprise. Borsalino gave a nonchalant smile in return, looking unruffled. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a problem,” Tsuru commented, a frown on her lips. “If you two really have nowhere to go...well, I suppose we should have room for two more chore boys around the Navy bases.” </p><p> </p><p>Then, at the relief that was shown in both boy's eyes, she quickly added, “<em> BUT </em>, you two need to be screened in case first before we allow anything.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seven years passed by slowly. Borsalino and Sakazuki worked odd jobs around the marine bases, though they mainly tagged along with Sengoku and Zephyr.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ne, you’re finally officially a marine now Saka-kun,” Borsalino chirped out, pointing at Sakazuki’s newly issued white uniform and cap.  He was eighteen now, while Borsalino was twenty one, so he’d been in the marines for about three years now.                  </p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah,” Sakazuki replied, feeling at his rookie uniform. He smoothed down any wrinkles, oddly feeling as if he wanted to smile. He stifled that urge though, preferring to tug at the rough rope underneath his palms, letting the sails of the marine ship they were on unfurl. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki suddenly dodged to the side, watching as a leg struck at the place he’d been at seconds before. He narrowed his eyes at Borsalino, who smiled back cheekily at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ju<em> -st </em> wanted to test out your reflexes~” He chirped. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki knocked his leg away irritatedly. “We have our duties to do. Stop messing around.” </p><p> </p><p>“Man~ You’ve gotten even more stuck up today,” Borsalino complained, lowering his leg. “...Akainu.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki paused, tilting his head in confusion. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ne, you don’t know? That’s what they’re calling you these days~ Mine’s Kizaru.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t be a dog of the marines.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Akainu </em>. Red Dog. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki wanted to laugh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...You care too much, Saka-kun,” Borsalino said, leaning back against folded arms. “Relax a bit~” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re way too relaxed!” Sakazuki shouted back, holding a fist threateningly in front of Borsalino’s face. “Don’t you have reports to do, now that you’re a captain?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ara, he’s right though,” Kuzan spoke up from the side, a sleeping mask over his eyes. “It’s not like you’re solely responsible for every pirate, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki whirled around at Kuzan, anger now directed at Kuzan. “And you act like you have no responsibility! Aren’t you supposed to be down in the boiler room?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh—it’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kuzan?!” Zephyr’s voice rang out from the back, and both Borsalino and Kuzan jerked up in surprise. Borsalino instantly put his hands in a circle, a ring of light appearing quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi Borsalino,” Kuzan said, giving a knowing look to said person. </p><p> </p><p>“Ehh, I don’t mind~” Borsalino replied as Kuzan grabbed onto his arm. Sakazuki stared, before realizing what they were planning on doing. </p><p> </p><p>“Not on my watch!” He yelled, throwing a magma fist slowly towards Borsalino, who ducked, along with Kuzan.</p><p> </p><p>The damage was done though. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Zephyr’s voice came through, much closer than before. “I didn’t think I’d find all three of you slacking off.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Borsalino all looked at each other. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Kuzan and Borsalino both bolted, as Sakazuki decided to take the brunt of Zephyr’s wrath. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Monsters, the three of them,” Sengoku commented, legs propped up on his desk, which was filled with unsigned reports and stacks of paper. Garp ate noisily besides him, glancing up every now and down. Behind him, the wall held a Garp-shaped hole, a few flakes of wood falling off. </p><p> </p><p>“....Kuzan, Sakazuki, and Borsalino?” </p><p> </p><p>Sengoku sighed. “Who else would I refer to?” </p><p> </p><p>“I ‘unno,” Garp replied, crunching loudly on another rice cracker. “Mehhhh, I don’t think they’re that bad.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’M TALKING ABOUT THEIR ABILITIES, YOU DOLT!” Sengoku yelled, snatching the bag of rice crackers away from Garp, who swiped it back just as quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry my babies, I gotcha,” Garp whispered to the bag, snatching another rice cracker out of it. </p><p> </p><p>Sengoku looked at him, disgusted, before gazing back down at the pen between his fingers, spinning it down and up idly. “I just have a feeling…” </p><p> </p><p>Garp paused from his munching, curious. </p><p> </p><p>“...that there’s something different about those three. Whether good or bad, however...that’s still up for question.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why’d you kill those pirates, Akainu?!” Kuzan yelled, a hand fisted in Sakazuki’s jacket. “Just apprehending them was fine, you didn’t have to <em> murder </em>them!” </p><p> </p><p>“And how would you do that?!” Sakazuki shouted back, a vein popping out from his neck. “They would’ve gotten away! You know what they’ll do after?! They’ll murder, pillage, rob—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A slow cut down his side, causing crimson bulbs to creep out and trail down pale skin. A scream tore out of his mouth, hands trembling, trying to grasp onto anything. It hurt—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“ —torture countless people! It’s a marine’s duty to protect the citizens, no matter the cost! And if the cost is the lives of those scumbags, then it’s worth it!”   </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan blinked at the fierce look on Sakazuki’s face, before regaining lost footing. “Those pirates didn’t do anything! They were low bounty—just buying from the vendors for their crew, nothing else! Why create such a commotion over a few pirates?!” </p><p> </p><p>“To save lives, any commotion is worth the risk! Who knows how big they’ll become in the future?!” </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan looked into Sakazuki’s eyes, gaze hardening. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you, to get you to hate every pirate so much?” </p><p> </p><p>This time, Sakazuki couldn’t help but flinch, memories flooding in like a tsunami—a jagged knife, unhealing scars, sleepless nights. Kuzan noticed it, loosening his hold on Sakazuki’s jacket, before parting his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Ara ara, you don’t have to tell me,” he said, leaning away. “But generalizing is a dangerous way of thinking.” </p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand back to his side. </p><p> </p><p>“For example, just because one marine might be corrupt, doesn’t mean the others are. There’s still many exceptions out there from both sides—good pirates, and bad marines. I’ve met a few.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I became disillusioned with them after hearing multiple reports about the reach of the  corruption in the ranks,” Hiroshi continued. “Especially among the higher ups. It was absolutely sickening to see what power does to good people.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...Shut up, I <em> know </em>,” Sakazuki snapped after his brief silence, brushing off the front of his jacket. “Touch me again, Kuzan, and your arm will be the next limb flying.” </p><p> </p><p>Then, he whirled away, the sound of feet slamming against the floor echoing as enlisted marines scrambled to get away from Sakazuki’s path of wrath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> He didn’t disagree at least </em> , Kuzan thought, scratching the back of his head. <em> Ara, he’s such a pain in the ass. Wonder what happened, though.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The tattoo artist held a device over his left shoulder, where inky black lines covered in pink dahlias flowed from his wrist inward to his chest, stopping just above his heart. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe when I retire, I should be a florist,” Hiroshi said, a proud gaze on his flower garden.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki looked over curiously, both hands gripping wooden toy ships. Then, he nodded approvingly, the pink flowers lively and vivid even though they were planted aboard a merchant ship. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then when you retire, I’ll take over selling tea instead,” he responded.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ahaha! Sure! Do what you want!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Heavy winds and snow buffeted Sakazuki, Borsalino, and Kuzan from all sides, filling the rocky island with a white film. Thick pillars of rocks rose up from all sides, some of them clumped together to form cliff-like forms. </p><p> </p><p>The marine ship was docked on the south side of the island, and was under the charge of Borsalino—to both Sakazuki’s and Kuzan’s displeasure. Mostly Sakazuki though, since Kuzan didn’t really care as long as he could slack off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, it’s pretty cold here,” Borsalino commented, putting out a hand to catch the snowflakes. His hands were slightly red from the cold, though he didn’t seem bothered by it. Then again, he didn’t seem bothered by anything. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki, on the other hand, was freezing his ass off. </p><p> </p><p>“Ara, Saka-san seems to agree,” Kuzan laughed, raising one eyebrow at Sakazuki’s shivering figure. He glared back, activating his devil fruit to keep his body temperature up. It wasn’t his fault he was born on a more temperate island. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back on topic already,” Sakazuki snorted, crossing his arms. “We’re here to break into a pirate encampment and break up their crew, correct?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ehhh, sounds about right,” Borsalino replied, nodding slowly. “The...Coral Pirates and...another crew...and something about an alliance too.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan motioned for the marines behind them to set up a temporary camp. “And the Reed pirates. We’re going to break up their alliance—and crews—at this meeting.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki froze, a feeling of both fury and anxiety rising in his chest at the same time. He felt his teeth begin to chatter slightly, not from the cold, though he calmed that habit down fairly quickly. Memories of bright red tomatoes, of singing shanties, and traitorous sneering came to the forefront of his mind— </p><p> </p><p>— </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki clipped off another branch of the tree, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Yori looked up from his crouch, giving the tree a once-over.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wow, didn’t even think about that,” he commented, standing up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki gave a faint smile, touching the thin green leaves on the tree.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ye learn something new everyday,” Yori said, giving him an approving nod. “Nice job, urchin.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come into the circle, Saka-chan!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki looked up from his journal, the tip of his pencil pinned on a diagram of a hydraganda. Around him, the Reed pirates were singing merrily, dancing in a circle around a campfire as they held each other's shoulders.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay,” he replied, closing his journal and placing it behind him on the box as he got up. Reed moved his hand forward, as if to grab Sakazuki’s hand, before retracting it just as quickly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s fine,” Sakazuki assured, nodding.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not that fragile,” he snapped, grabbing Reed’s hand quickly. “Just do what you wanted to do!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reed grinned widely, suddenly grabbing Sakazuki by the waist and setting him on his shoulders. Then, he cut into the circle, linking arms with the other pirates in the group.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki held onto Reed’s head for dear life, hesitantly gripping on. Then, as he kept listening to the continuous rhythm of a cheerful beat and the joyful voices of the people beside him, he relaxed more and more, a smile slowly overtaking his face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on, sing!” Reed coaxed, whistling loudly as the fire crackled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki’s first thought was to say “no” —but the boisterous air was contagious, and it tempted him into joining the fun. After all, didn’t Reed say to celebrate living life?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He opened his mouth, joining in with the crew’s shanties, as the warm glow of the fire and lively voices and singing continued on through the night.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did I do wrong?!” Sakazuki yelled, glowering at Yori’s figure as he watered the apple tree. “Why—why does everyone hate me now?!”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yori looked back for a second, an inexplicable emotion flickering in his eyes for a second before it reverted back to an emotionless expression.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He returned to his watering, shifting his footing. “You’re cursed.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “BASTARD!” Sakazuki screamed, sinking to his knees. “YOU—MOTHERFUCKER! I TRUSTED YOU!”   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I knew you had a devil fruit from the moment I saw your seastone cuffs,” Reed continued, placing a hand on his hip. “It’s hard to find a logia in the four seas nowadays, nonetheless a child who didn’t know how to utilise their powers well. That makes an easy catch, you know.”  </em>
</p><p>— </p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Kuzan’s voice rang out, breaking Sakazuki from the torrent of memories. He clenched his jaw, breathing out slowly to calm himself down from the frantic palpitations of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he answered simply, turning away. Then, he walked away to the marine’s temporary camp, deciding to help them spark the flames on the empty campfire. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kuzan looked at Borsalino, gaze inquiring. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t call that ‘fine’,” Kuzan stated, brushing the idle snow from his shoulders. “Do you know why he reacted like that?” He watched the snow fall quickly, pelting his marine hat as rushing winds tore through thin jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Borsalino met his gaze with a thoughtful air, humming. “Weeell, I don’t know. Saka-kun hasn’t ever spoken about his experiences.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Ah,” Kuzan replied, continuing to watch the gray clouds. “Well, let’s go join them then, squadron commander.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, I forgot about that~” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He aided the younger marines in moving boxes of supplies, sparking fires, and setting up benches, aiding him in clearing his mind of unnecessary memories and emotions. He wasn’t the same kid back then, and this time— </p><p> </p><p>His gaze hardened, clenching his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>—this time, he needed to end things, once and for all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“They’re going to come here, from the report,” Borsalino commented, pointing to the center of the island, which was surrounded on all sides by ice walls, with two entrances leading out: from the north and the south. “Ehhh, it said the meeting was at….was at...hmmm…” </p><p> </p><p>“Two in the afternoon,” Sakazuki added, adjusting the gray hoodie placed over his marine hat. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhh,” Borsalino continued, tapping the map. “The plan is….let’s just do half and half, and go innn..” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki raised an eyebrow, the fire’s warm glow reflecting in his eyes. “So a pincer attack?” </p><p> </p><p>“Suree, what that’s called. Okay, we’re done here.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki slapped Kuzan awake, who rose slowly after moving his sleeping mask to his forehead, looking befuddled. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up you dolt!” Sakazuki yelled, a vein pronounced against his forehead. He raised another fist up threateningly, as Kuzan sat up from his lying position. </p><p> </p><p>“Ara ara, I wasn’t sleeping,” he protested, protecting his face. “I listened the entire time!” </p><p> </p><p>“You were snoring!” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I really?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sakazuki replied, crossing his arms. “But this confirms....THAT YOU <em> WERE </em>SLEEPING, KUZAN!” </p><p> </p><p>“I can explain—”  </p><p> </p><p>Borsalino watched in amusement as the marines glanced at each other in nervousness. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakazuki stood atop the ice cliff, the ground covered in a white blanket of snow. The day was cloudy still, snowflakes falling slowly from the sky as mild winds blew them to the side. Half of the marine squad was behind him, watching cautiously for signs of movement. </p><p> </p><p><em> There </em>, Sakazuki thought, watching about twenty pirates walk into the north entrance. In the center, several giant icicles protruded from the ground, sharp against the fluffiness of the ground. The Reed pirates hadn’t come in yet, though Sakazuki could see their jolly roger in the south seaside. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ya know, I painted this!” Yori exclaimed, pointing at the proudly flying jolly roger above their heads. Sakazuki swung his legs back and forth, watching the island in the distance come closer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why’re you the gardener?” he asked, turning his head to hide a smirk. “You would’ve done a better job as an artist.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are ye doubting my gardening skills, urchin?!” Yori snapped back indignantly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A wave of nostalgia rose up in his chest, before being stemmed by one of rage. Those memories didn’t matter, anyway—everybody on that ship abandoned him long ago. </p><p> </p><p><em> Pirates </em>, Sakazuki thought, disgusted. He made a hand motion for everybody to hide behind the icicle peaks atop their cliff as he laid down with the binoculars. </p><p> </p><p>The Coral Pirates walked into the center as a few scouts watched the sides and the back. One of them shouted something indiscernible as the Reed Pirates walked in through the north side. In the front—<em> there.   </em></p><p> </p><p>Reed was in a large fur cloak, his usual smile not gracing his lips—instead, his face held a serious expression. He looked relatively the same, if not with a few wrinkles here and there on his face, especially around the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki wanted to immediately start attacking the pirates, a burning emotion swelling like an upwelling. Years of simmering anger, of regrets and built up loathing led up to this—he couldn’t mess it up. He clenched his jaw tightly, grinding his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>(Somewhere deep inside, he was hurt that nobody had ever come for him, even after everything). </p><p> </p><p>The two pirate groups faced each other. Reed opened his mouth to speak, before a glowing bullet shot up from the south, exploding in the sky and letting out an explosion of glitter. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuzan!” Sakazuki called out, to which said person replied with: “I know!” </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan slammed both hands down on the snow, sweat beading his face as a thick wall of ice began filling up both entrances. Borsalino’s black hat stood out among the ice as he plummeted down from the cliff, a cheery smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Then, an ice slide appeared, allowing the marines who didn’t have abnormal physical capabilities down. Sakazuki jumped down from the cliff, running along the sides as he activated his magma fists. </p><p> </p><p>“Explosive Volcano!” He yelled, punching the ground. Cracks formed along the spot where his fist met the ground, rocks and magma flying out to injure the Coral Pirates around him. From his peripheral, he could see Kuzan freezing various pirates, leaving them lying on their side. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki <em> tched </em>at the display of mercy, not hesitating to punch a pirate with a magma fist. He’d long since numbed himself to the gruesome sight that followed, though he covered their melted bodies with solidified magma. </p><p> </p><p>Borsalino was twirling amongst the Reed Pirates, as pirates flew into the air and walls from the force of his kicks. He’d disappear for a split second, before appearing behind another, slamming the victim straight through the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki weaved through the ranks, eyes roving around quickly as his hands went through its usual actions. He knew he shouldn’t be focusing on one pirate out of the two crews, but he couldn’t help but keep an eye on Reed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why does he have a little girl? </em>Sakazuki thought, seeing a small figure by Reed’s side. She looked about eight, even younger than Sakazuki was when he’d been a part of the Reed pirates. </p><p> </p><p><em> They’re good, </em> Sakazuki additionally noted as the pirates got over their initial shock, some of them yelling out to strike back ferociously. <em> But not on my watch </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell Hound!” He shouted, striking out at one of the Reed pirates, a clawed hand pouring ash into the freezing air. </p><p> </p><p>The claw came closer and closer to the pirate’s face, his eye widening as the heat of Sakazuki’s hand permeated from the molten liquid, until— </p><p> </p><p>—there was a sudden <em> CLANG </em>as cold metal met hot magma.   </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s expression instantly changed to pure fury beneath his hood, his eyebrows scrunched together tightly and baring his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“We meet again,” Reed said, a slight smile gracing his lips. “Saka-chan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that, <em> scum </em>,” Sakazuki instantly snapped back, this time without playfulness. Then, he gave a grim smile. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, though, because you’re going to die today.” </p><p> </p><p>Reed stared him down from under his haki-coated sword, tensing slightly. “...We’ll see about that, then.” </p><p> </p><p>Then, they broke contact, jumping backwards before rushing quickly back into the offensive. Sakazuki ducked and bobbed, throwing punches to Reed, who blocked it with his sword just as quickly. </p><p> </p><p>One left step, dug into the snow, and a hook were the first to inflict injuries on Reed, who quickly threw himself back from the scorching heat. It was hardly a graze on his side; a burn traveled up from his right hip, reaching just under his rib. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotten worse,” Sakazuki sneered, readying himself for another charge. </p><p> </p><p>Reed gave a tense smile, sweat beaded on his eyebrow. “And you’ve changed. You were such a sweet kid, weren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder who caused that,” Sakazuki sarcastically retorted, throwing out multiple punches out, letting the magma fly towards Reed. He ducked beneath the fists, slicing upwards towards Sakazuki, who moved to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Reed twisted his body, seemingly ignoring his injury, striking cleanly at Sakazuki’s torso. Sakazuki blocked the hit with his arm, ignoring the blunt pain that traveled up his arm. He threw Reed back, once again rushing straight at him. </p><p> </p><p>Reed grabbed the little girl Sakazuki had seen earlier, throwing her in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki’s eyes widened suddenly, shutting off the magma in his fists and twisting to slow down his charge. He watched himself descend on her in her terrified eyes, and covered her as he crashed into the girl, making sure the impact didn’t hurt as much as it could’ve. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he saw was a blur behind her, before feeling a cold metal slide into the both of them, going through his back and marine jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bastard— </em>” Sakazuki whispered, hugging the girl, who’d been pierced. Her eyes were wide with horror and pain, reminiscent—</p><p> </p><p>—reminiscent of his look during <em> that </em>day.    </p><p> </p><p>He coughed slowly, blood leaking out from between his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Still too soft, huh?” Reed’s condescending voice came behind the girl, a sneer stretched across his face. “Looks like I was wrong. You haven’t changed much.” </p><p> </p><p>An intense fury arose again, causing red to seep into his vision. </p><p> </p><p>“You would involve a <em> child </em> in your battle?!” He yelled, activating magma on his fist again and striking out at him. “I see you’re still a manipulative <em> bitch—”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Reed moved back, watching as Sakazuki collapsed on the snow, pressing down on the girl’s wound with both hands. His hands glowed a pale red, the girl suddenly screaming in pain. Sakazuki felt sweat pour down his face as he cauterized her wound, concentrating on keeping her alive. </p><p> </p><p>Then, she fell limp, unconscious—but <em> breathing </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki moved back suddenly when Reed attacked the area they’d been in seconds before, rolling the both of them over from another slash to the side. He was feeling unnaturally weak, his limbs acting like they were bound in jello. </p><p> </p><p>“Calling you a piece of shit would be an insult to shit,” Sakazuki forced out, covering the girl as black dots floated in his vision, not managing to hear Reed’s reply. He shouldn’t be feeling this weak— </p><p> </p><p><em> —it might be poison, </em>was the startling realization. </p><p> </p><p>As he watched the blade descend swiftly upon him, the last thought that came up was: <em> Damn it. I still couldn’t kill him </em>. </p><p> </p><p>A tanned hand gripped the blade. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki blinked lethargically, feeling drowsy, and not believing his eyes. <em> Was that—  </em></p><p> </p><p>—it was <em> Borsalino </em>.  </p><p> </p><p>For the first time ever, Borsalino truly looked <em> furious </em>. No grin graced his face—instead, there was only a hard press of lips and bulging veins popping out from his forehead. A shadow fell across his face, and he slowly raised a hand, the fingers curled inwards. </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan suddenly kicked the pirate in front of him to the side, watching as the man crashed into the side of a cliff with a resounding <em> BOOM </em>. Then, he jumped up, descending to the spot next to Borsalino, in front of Sakazuki. </p><p> </p><p>“Time’s up,” Borsalino said, the ever present chirp gone from his voice, a yellow light flooding the area as he pointed a finger at Reed. He started to move away, though ice crept up his legs quickly, keeping him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Saka-san may be a pain in the ass,” Kuzan added, gaze boring into Reed’s narrowed eyes. “But he’s still a friend. And I don’t condone anybody who tries to kill my friends.” </p><p> </p><p>A light bullet shot out of Borsalino’s pointer finger, slamming straight through Reed’s chest, blood exploding from where it’d entered. </p><p> </p><p>“Be thankful I gave you a quick death,” Borsalino said, pushing Reed’s body none too gently down onto the snow. Red bled into once pristine ground, as crimson spilled out from the sides of his mouth and chest. </p><p> </p><p>Then, without hesitation, Borsalino placed his hands in a circle shape, letting light bounce around the rest of the pirates’ bodies. His body disappeared, flashing through the sea of fighting and breaking bones as he kicked their bodies through the icicles. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you hear me?” Kuzan asked, nudging Sakazuki’s face. His eyes were half-lidded, only vaguely focusing on the situation at hand, though he blinked at the nudge. </p><p> </p><p>He opened up his arm slowly, pushing the little girl towards Kuzan. </p><p> </p><p>“Get...her treated...first,” he murmured, feeling the cold from the snow seep into his skin. Although he was freezing and he couldn’t feel anything from his fingers, it felt...surprisingly comfortable. He felt as if he could sleep right now. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki could see Kuzan’s mouth moving, but he couldn’t register the words. The black dots moved further and further in, closing in until he shut down completely. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Kuzan cursed, holding the little girl in one hand. “Hey! You’re a medic right? Help him out!” A young marine jolted up, before snapping back to the other marine he was bandaging. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not a medic!” He called back, finishing up. “The medics down!” </p><p> </p><p>“Just get over here!” </p><p> </p><p>The marine ran over to Sakazuki’s still form, examining him carefully. Kuzan watched in trepidation as the young marine’s face slowly paled, turning to Kuzan quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s poisoned,” he said, a nervous sweat beading his forehead. “I’m going to cover the wound with a bandage first, and then we have to quickly get him to the ship!” </p><p> </p><p>“Then hurry!” </p><p> </p><p>A shadow fell over the two of them. Kuzan looked backwards, a hand raised instinctively as ice quickly formed over his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me help,” the man said, a bandana barely covering tufts of black hair, a large cloak wrapped around him. He held out his hand, a small bottle filled with a green liquid atop it. “I have the antidote.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Kuzan asked cautiously, shielding the young marine as he continued feverishly. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew Sakazuki in his past,” the man added. “I’ve been huntin’ down th’ Reed Pirates for a while now, so I know about their little tricks.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan didn’t budge, still cautious.  </p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. “He’s a real passionate one for flowers. An’ pink ones at that. He’s—or mayb’ was—obsessed with white rice an’ red peppers.” </p><p> </p><p>“You did know him,” Kuzan said, surprised. “...But if you do anything suspicious…” He held up a hand, the fingers curled threateningly. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I won’t,” the man agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to get him back quickly!” The young marine exclaimed, gingerly grasping at Sakazuki’s upper torso and heaving him up. If it wasn’t for the current situation, Kuzan would’ve been impressed by his strength—instead, he wrapped Sakazuki’s arm around his shoulders and grabbed the marine, bolting to the ship. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkness.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The only thing he was aware of was his pale hands, moving through an empty space, nothingness stretching on for what seemed like an eternity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He felt around himself, the ever-present, heavy marine jacket not on his shoulders for once. It was both a literal and figurative weight off his shoulders, though the weirdest part was—  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —he was a kid. He was wearing his old Justice hat, the familiar weight pressing down on his head, along with his olive shorts and open wine-red shirt.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turned around suddenly, meeting face-to-face with another figure, glowing bright against the darkness.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dad,” Sakazuki breathed out, taking a step back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Long time no see,” Hiroshi said, taking a step forward, crouching. He gave a gentle smile, the familiar crinkles around his eyes coming out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dad,” Sakazuki repeated, gripping the front of his shirt tightly. “No—you’re not real.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Here, feel my hand,” Hiroshi said, bringing out a hand. “I’m here.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki tentatively reached out, touching the palm of Hiroshi’s hand with his own, scarred fingers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The dark backdrop suddenly burst into brilliant color, bold aquamarines and warm russets and lively emerald flooding his vision like a watercolor painting in fast forward, revealing a familiar boat and barrels of tea out in the open sea.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki looked around in wonder, a heavy nostalgia and sadness weighing down on his heart, reminding him of his carefree days, unburdened.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s quite beautiful,” Hiroshi commented, rubbing the petals of the pink dahlias with a gentle pinch. “I don’t believe anybody else could’ve replicated this scene so meticulously.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki tackled him, shoving his face into Hiroshi’s chest.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hiroshi laughed as he fell, his chest vibrating with the booming sound. Sakazuki clutched at HIroshi’s shirt harder, feeling the urge to cry well up—he’d missed him. Missed the sound of his laughter, missed the playful bantering and bright smiles and the sunny smell that would always accompany him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Missed when he wasn’t full of hate, when he’d just...been free.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I’m sorry,” Sakazuki muttered into his shirt, biting down on his lips. “...I know you’re disappointed. I joined the marines….and committed a ton of unspeakable acts—”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hiroshi’s hand came up, patting the top of Sakazuki’s head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Hey now,” he started, hugging Sakazuki with the other hand. “...I know.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki hid his face further.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I also know that I told you not to join the marines,” he continued. “And maybe there’s some things I would not agree with….but Sakazuki, you’re still young. You’ve still got your entire life to learn, to change and to discover new things.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakazuki laughed wetly, the sound muffled by Hiroshi’s shirt. “35 is not young anymore.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, fact is, you’ve still got years and years ahead of you. Those regrets that you have—that’s a part of your past that you can not change. Learn from your mistakes, and let go of it, otherwise, it’ll keep weighing on you your entire life.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hiroshi shifted, smiling down at Sakazuki. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Besides, I told you to live freely, and make your own decisions. It’s not a big deal if you join the marines—maybe you can reform the system. Who knows?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...Yeah,” Sakazuki responded, finally lifting his face, before rubbing his eyes none too gently. “Yeah, thanks, dad.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No problem,” Hiroshi replied, giving a wide grin. “I’ll be waiting here for you, when it’s time. Before you go—I told you already—I will always love you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ —Go? Wait!” Sakazuki suddenly shouted, reaching out with one hand, only to grasp at nothing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was in darkness once more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki threw himself forward, wincing when the saline drips almost fell off. He looked around frantically, disorientated, before inhaling deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Then exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re in the doctor’s ward.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inhale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re safe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Exhale. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He was in the same set of clothes he’d been wounded in, though the hoodie and the marine jacket had been discarded, and his chest was exposed. A bandage was wrapped snugly around his torso, just about an inch below his chest area—any higher, and it could’ve been fatal. </p><p> </p><p>“Ehh? Saka-kun’s awake!” A chirpy voice came in from his right. Borsalino was sitting in front of him, along with Kuzan—though asleep—and writing in a journal. He set down his journal and pen on the table next to him, giving Sakazuki a typical goofy grin. </p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah,” Sakazuki replied, still not knowing what to feel about the Hiroshi incident. “What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“You got stabbed...and poisoned...and so was the little girl…” Borsalino recalled, counting on his fingers. “Kuzan and Smo—smoke? —brought you back into the ship. Oh, there was this weird guy too, he says he knew you.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki abruptly snapped his eyes to Borsalino, tensing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he here? What’s his name?! Did you let him in?!” He fired off, clenching his jaw tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes to all~” </p><p> </p><p>“His name?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! What was his name aga<em> -inn </em>? Yofi? Yoku? Yo—”</p><p> </p><p>“ —ri,” Sakazuki finished, grasping at the light blue blanket in front of him tightly. “Yori, is that right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, yeah...sounds like it~” Borsalino replied, getting up. “I’ll let him in then—he says he’s wanted to talk to you.” He dragged Kuzan out with him, who was still, unsurprisingly, sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki watched them leave, staring down at the blanket. He’d recited a thousand times what he’d say to either Reed or Yori if he’d ever met them again, but for some reason, he couldn’t conjure up anything when the time actually came. </p><p> </p><p>“Urchin,” Yori’s voice came through, snapping Sakazuki out of his thoughts. He jerkingly looked at Yori, eyes roving over the tired expression on his face, the worn cloak and boots, and the slight beard he had grown out. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” he replied coldly, watching cautiously as Yori sat down where Borsalino had been seconds before. </p><p> </p><p>“My bad,” Yori responded, wiping off a few water droplets dripping down his cheek. “...I know about th’ situation wit’ Reed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I already know you didn’t give a shit, now get out!” Sakazuki yelled, refusing to look at the man. He pointed a finger at the door, letting the shadow from the saline drip hide his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” was Yori’s response, the man gripping both hands together tightly. “I—and none of th’ crew members found out ‘bout where ye’d actually been ‘til much, much later. Reed only told us tha’ ye left after finding ye parents.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki listened in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“But I realized sometime after, that…I was too prejudiced wit’ you,” Yori continued, arms leaning on his knees as wet droplets rolled off his cloak and onto the floor. “I let my hatred of devil fruits cloud my judgement, and...I treated ye poorly ‘cause of that.” </p><p> </p><p>He paused, meeting Sakazuki’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“However….what I have ta’ say is—I have never hated ye because of yer personality or yer skills. The only reason I began ignoring ye was because of yer devil fruit—but now, I recognise tha’ that’s something ye can’t change. I was in the wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki stayed silent, feeling the wound beneath his bandages throb dully. “...What do you want? I don’t believe you’d just come here to...say, ‘amend’ things with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want anythin’ from ye. I know yer suspicious of me, and I can’t say it’s yer fault. It’s mine. But…” </p><p> </p><p>He gave a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“...I’ve never hated ye. Not for who ye were. Ye were one of the best gardeners I’d ever seen, and a good kid to talk to to boot. Completely undeserving of what tha’ bastard Reed did to ye.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see silent tears streaming from Sakazuki’s eyes. Yori’s eyes softened at the display. </p><p> </p><p>“How’re ye doing now? Ye look like ye’ve made some friends. Good ones.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki covered his face with his hand, though the warmth of the tears still spilled from the gaps between his fingers. “I’m good—I’m good, now.” He hated the way his voice wobbled towards the end. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good,” Yori replied, giving a wider smile. “Aye, I’m proud of ye, ye know? I saw the state of ye body when ye first arrived. Horrible, how some people can be—eh, might be hypocritical for me to say, though. But even despite everythin’ that’s happened to ye, look at ye now! What’s yer rank?” </p><p> </p><p>“Rear admiral,” Sakazuki mumbled through his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yori looked surprised. “At thirty-five? Aye, that’s impressive! If ye could tell me, what are the names of those lads right outside yer door right now?” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki was surprised at the fact that they’d decided to keep a watch right outside the ward. “The one with the—the hat is Borsalino. Sleeping mask is Kuzan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Keep them close, “ Yori advised, leaning back onto the chair. “Ye’ve got a lot o’ stories, right? Tell me about what ye’ve been up to, urchin.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki didn’t correct him on the last word. Instead, he rubbed his eyes roughly, and opened his mouth. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Somewhere, in the wide ocean, a white-and-blue ship was drifting peacefully on the waves, bright against the clear sky. Rays of sunlight shined through a porthole, illuminating the figures of a man sitting up in bed, and two others on the chairs beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“Borsalino,” Sakazuki said, before looking at Kuzan. “...Kuzan.” </p><p> </p><p>Said person didn’t twitch. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki exhaled through his nose, slamming a fist down on Kuzan’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“ —I’ll write the reports!” Kuzan yelped. Then, he blinked. “Ah, it’s just you.” </p><p> </p><p>“JUST <em> ME </em>?! What do you say about tasting a magma fist?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ara, sounds disgusting in my opinion. I’ll pass.” </p><p> </p><p>“As if you’ll get a choice—!” </p><p> </p><p>Borsalino smiled. “Ne, break it up ladies~” </p><p> </p><p>Kuzan and Sakazuki both turned on him at the same time, a vein popping out from both their foreheads. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t butt in Borsalino!” </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki suddenly blinked, coughing with one fist over his mouth when he realized he’d given in too easily to his anger yet again. It was frighteningly easy when it came to the two other idiots he had to deal with on a daily basis. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, weren’t you going to talk about Yori—I believe that’s his name?” Kuzan yawned, leaning back into his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Sakazuki nodded slowly, gazing out the window at the seagulls and bright waves. “...I think it’s about time to come clean with my past…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hiroshi could not eat the magu-magu fruit himself bc he already had a devil fruit<br/>-Winter island scene was inspired by Awfully Close by ShelfdogD. I just really wanted to do a winter island for some reason<br/>-Fun fact: Sakazuki’s favorite foods are white rice and red pepper.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>